


Buying Without Paying

by HinotamaSoul



Category: Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinotamaSoul/pseuds/HinotamaSoul
Summary: Just a small story about Jay´s view on Auradon´s wealth.





	

The things that he could grab around here couldn´t be compared with anything on the Isle of the Lost. Not only was it new and shiny, it also wasn´t protected at all.

Non of the kids he stole from really watched over the expensive toys most of the people at home would kill for. He really missed the excitement he felt whenever he pickpocketed something from his own kind. Here he only did it for fun and to pass the time when he was bored.  
Here a mobile phone or a laptop, there a pretty pair of earrings, a shiny necklace or an expensive bracelet.

The hilarious part was that even if their new audience didn´t trust them at all they never seemed to think that he or his friends where responsible for the 'misplaced' things.  
They simply asked their parents to send new gadgets and pieces of jewellery.  
That way he never was short on new stuff to get his hands on.

It really was the way he told Mal like 'buying without paying'.  
Tomorrow he would send the first box to his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am not quite sure if everything is grammatically correct, since english isn´t my native tongue but I hope it´s quite allright the way it is.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
